Life on the line, the last of the Shouni
by xaidenshouni
Summary: This is the story of Xaiden Shouni, Haku's cosin.  His life and his problems and his struggle to keep a promise and to fufill a dream.
1. Chapter 1:  Enter Xaiden!

**Xaiden: Alright!! You've finally got around to it, I have my own fanfic.**

**Author: I know, I know but this is it and now let's do it!**

**Xaiden: Wait, before we start don't forget the disclaimer…**

**Author: How could I forget, I'm already flaking out on the first chapter!**

**I do not own any of the Naruto characters, I only own Xaiden. And you can't use Xaiden without my permission so ask me first or ELSE!!!!**

This story is about a 5 year old boy named Xaiden. He has rather long blonde hair, and Ice blue eyes. He is a member of the Shouni clan; this is a clan that has the bloodline trait of water manipulation. He himself doesn't know that he has this ability, or that he is even related to this illustrious clan. His parents went into hiding because the Shouni clan was slaughtered because of their ability. They fled to a small village in the wave country. This is where Xaiden's life would turn for the worse, and everyday would be a struggle.

"Wow Xaiden!!! How do you do that?" Xaiden's friend Zack asked,

"Yeah, how the heck are you doing that??" Rick said, they were all marveling at Xaiden (5 yrs. old) as he levitated and moved a blob of water effortlessly around himself.

"I have no idea how, I just think of it as apart of myself and it moves as I want it to. It's kind of freaky but it's cool." Xaiden said as the water snaked its way around him.

"Mom!!! Come look at this!" Rick yelled into his house, and as he did a large woman appeared in the doorway.

She took 1 look at Xaiden and the water and a look of sheer crept across her face. "How are you doing that? If it's a magic trick, TELL ME HOW YOU DO IT, NOW!!!"

"Ok, ok calm down alright… I don't know exactly how I do it but it feels like I've known how to do it forever…"

"Xaiden, I think you need to leave and you too Zack…"

"Oh alright Mrs. R…" Zack said as he walked off. Then Xaiden walked towards his house without saying another word. "What did I do to deserve this? Was it something I said?" Xaiden wondered, "Oh well, it's late and this entire thing will be forgotten in the morning." Xaiden walked into his house and took off his sandals and was greeted by his Mom.

"Home so soon Xaiden? Did something happen or was it something else?"

"She sent me home, and all I did was show off my water control… Want to see?"

As he talked his mothers face became saddened, "No, it think that it's time to go to bed."

"Fine, I'll go." Xaiden crawled into bed; laid his head on the pillow and let sleep over take him. "Everything will be better in the morning…"


	2. Chapter 2: Disaster Strikes

**Xaiden: Man this absolutely reeks!!**

**Author: What's wrong Xai?**

**Xaiden: In this chapter my..**

**Author: Shut up!!! The author's note is supposed to be spoiler free!!**

**Xaiden: But now I have no vent…**

**Author: You can vent when people review the fic. I need you people to review my fic. so that it can get better or suggestions of characters.**

**Xaiden: Now for the disclaimer…**

**I do not own any of the Naruto characters, I only own Xaiden and you can't use him without my permission so just E-mail me and ask ok…**

"I think it's time you go home Xaiden…"

"I think it's time you go home Xaiden…" The image kept playing through his head as Xaiden dreamed. What made that look of sheer horror cross Mrs. R's face? What caused her to look at him as if he would kill her as soon as look at her? Why did she look at Xaiden with such blood lust after he explained?

BANG!!! CRASH!!!

The sounds broke through the silence of the night and awoke Xaiden with a start. It was raining outside, but he could still hear the crash ringing through his ears.

"What was that???" Thought Xaiden as he leaped out of bed. Xaiden crept across the hall, and then he heard voices. They were in the living room so he diverted course and headed for the living room. There were over 7 figures visible in the room; there were 2 against the far wall that he identified as his parents. The 5 other figures that he couldn't make out in the darkness of the room so he assumed them to be dangerous and kept in the darkness.

"Tell us now, are you the family with the blood-line trait!!" The man in front yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about!!" Xaiden's father yelled. A stroke of lightning spread across the sky and illuminated the figures before him. The 5 other people had swords on their belts and Xaiden can just make out enough of the people to recognize a few new faces.

"Mr. R?" Xaiden asked as he emerged from the shadows to confront the men.

"Xaiden! Go back to your room!" Xaiden's mother yelled, but it was too late… Mr. R's knuckles met Xaiden's face and sent him flying towards his parents; his father caught him just before he met the floor. "How can you do this to someone as young as him?"

"Enough talk, do it…" Mr. R said as he drew his Katana and the others followed. Xaiden's parents threw themselves in front of Xaiden. It was all over in a flash, Xaiden's parents lay before him, dead. Xaiden had to make his escape, or die with his parents. Xaiden escaped by running towards the door and slid under the swings of Mr. R and between his legs and ran out the door. He ran and ran and ran till he could not go on. He climbed in a tree and hoped that he would not be found.

"I can't go home; if I go home I'll be killed." Xaiden thought, "What should I do my parents are dead, I can't go home, my friends betrayed me… I will survive, that's what I'll do. I'll survive and keep pushing forward until I can find a purpose to live.

So that's what Xaiden did. He spent a total of 1 year wandering from country to country surviving off the land and stealing to survive, never forgetting what happened that day. The entire time wondering wither his water manipulation had anything to do with his parents' death. The entire time hoeing his skills with kunai and tai-juzu, and biding his time, waiting for a purpose…


	3. Chapter 3: A light in the dark!

**Author: Well everything is going good; I've already pumped out 3 chapters in 2 days!**

**Xaiden: What do you mean going good?? My parents are dead and I'm living in the wilderness!!!**

**Author: Things will get better in this chapter Xai, I promise…**

**Xaiden: They will??? Then hurry up and say the disclaimer so that life can get better for me!!!**

**Author: Ok, ok calm down… I do not own any of the Naruto characters, I only own Xaiden and if you want to use him, email me and ask first.**

It was early winter, and outside the weather was freezing. A year had past since men from the village had killed Xaiden's parents. Since then he had been traveling from country to country in search of food and a purpose to live. Than on that snowy night as Xaiden hopped amongst the trees his life would turn.

"Man this is not good…" Thought Xaiden as he jump across the snow covered trees to find a place to stay the night. "I haven't eaten in a day and it keeps getting colder outside, I'm going to need to steal to get food at this time of year." As he sped by a tree he noticed some movement in the branch.

Xaiden stopped and crept towards it silently, not making one sound (one of his newly acquired skills). "This may be what I need; I hope it's a squirrel… I need this catch, if I can't get it I may starve." Xaiden thought as he crept closer and closer to the spot where he had detected the movement. The closer and closer he got, the more his stomach was growling. At that very moment his stomach growled so loud that the squirrel bounded out of its hiding spot and bolted in the other direction.

"Crap!!" Xaiden thought as he raced after it. He was gaining and gaining on the squirrel, "Almost there, almost there!!!" He stretched out his hand and reached for the squirrel. At that moment the branch below Xaiden snapped and Xaiden dodged to the side. He was turning his head to see where he had jumped to. When his head hit a large branch square on his fore head and plummeted towards the ground. He fell and fell for about 45 yards towards the ground. When he hit the snow covered ground with a loud thud that could be heard 'round the forest.

"Ouch…" Was the only thought that Xaiden had in his head before everything went dark.

Xaiden awoke not in the scenery he had thought. He was in a well lit room, in a rather small bed the room was empty accept for a long black-haired boy wearing a green and brown kimono standing in the corner. He tried to get up, but his head felt as though it was pegged with 1000 kunai. "Ugggh…. Where am I?"

"You are in the hide out in the wave country." The boy answered in a distance voice.

"The hideout, and who are you?" Xaiden asked.

"I am Haku, Haku Shouni." The boy answered.

"He has the same last name as me!" Xaiden thought in surprise.

"Now that I have answered your questions, will you answer some of mine?" The boy asked in a kind voice.

It was only courteous to agree (even with a year in the wild Xaiden never forgot his etiquette). "Ok, shoot…"

"Is you're name Xaiden Shouni???" Haku asked.

"What!!!" Xaiden thought, "How did you know???" Xaiden asked in shock.

"I saw by your eyes, you have the Shouni clan's eyes, it's the ice blue…" Haku answered.

"If that's the truth then how did you know my 1st name???" Xaiden asked.

"Well, I'm a Shouni too and I know we're cousins. When you were born…"

**Flashback**

(In the wave country) "Haku, come here" Haku's father said.

"Ok." A young Haku answered as he walked across the small room to the bassinet on the other side of the room.

"This is your younger cousin, Xaiden." His father said, "He has inherited the most Keke-Genki in over 8 generations, his ability will be legendary."

"How do I fit into all of this father?" Haku asked.

"When he grows up, you will train him to use that ability and become a Shinobi." Haku's father answered in a very proud voice.

"Me??? Wow, this is going to be cool!!!" Said Haku as he smiled widely up at his father.

**End Flashback**

"Then why didn't you find me sooner???" Xaiden asked.

"Then it happened. Our clan was feared by many others for its amazing prowess and skill, enough power to even revert to killing… Our entire clan was slaughtered by other Shinobi. Tell me, how are you're parents, do they know that I found you???"

"……." Xaiden stared at the ceiling, "My parents were killed because of me!!!" He finally realized why, "I showed that I could manipulate water to my friends and they sent me home." The entire time Haku stared at him from the shadows, "That night 5 men from the village came and killed my parents. I escaped through the legs of the attackers and I have been living in the wilderness ever since. I had a nasty fall when I guess you found me."

Haku emerged from the shadows to reveal a beautiful, almost girlish looking face. "I see… Than I guess that you and I are the last of our clan. Well at least one good thing came of your parent's deaths."

"What's that???" Xaiden asked in a very disturbed voice.

"I now get to keep my promise… I get to train you in the ways of our clan." Haku answered in a rather excited voice. "I just have to get it by Zabuzza…"

So a week later Xaiden (all injuries healed) began his training under Haku in the ways of the Shouni clan.

**Well, what do you think? Sorry for the confusing flashback if it made your brain hurt… Well, please review; I need your guy's opinion and feedback. The next chapter will be out by September the 21****st**** (On Friday). SEE YA!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Haku's training

**Xaiden: Man, I don't care what the people said!! The last chapter rocked!**

**Author: What are you yelling about Xai???**

**Xaiden: Didn't people say that the last chapter sucked..?**

**Author: Nobody said that!!! In fact nobody said anything!! So review please… I need reviews to keep me alive. Ok, this chapter is all about Xaiden's training with Haku so it's just a big time skip chapter (Between each paragraph there is at least a 2 week skip). Also the last part is kind of confusing so if you have questions email me.**

"Alright Xaiden, let's begin with the basics." Haku said as they moved through the wilderness. "You said that you could already manipulate water, is that correct???" Xaiden answered, "Yes, but nothing fancy. Only a few tricks but not good enough." "Well at your age, that is a major accomplishment. So let's see it." Haku said as they stopped by a puddle formed by last night's rain, "Ok, I haven't done this since that day a year ago." Xaiden said as he held his hands out over the water, it levitated in the air and formed a ball in his hands. "Good, now form the things I tell you with the water. A kunai, a shiriken, a chair…" Xaiden complied and formed the images in order as Haku said them. "Now form yourself with the water!" Xaiden was stunned,"What?" "You heard me, form yourself." Xaiden tried and tried but he couldn't do it. "Here's what I mean," Haku formed a perfect image of himself with the water. "Now all I have to do is transfer some of my chakra into it and… Presto!" The water image of him self became the same texture of skin and then it formed the weapons on his waist and even the mask on his belt. "This is a water clone. Unlike a normal clone it is solid, but if it takes a good hit it turns back to water. I want you to practice water manipulation until you can make at least 4 other clones."

(Two weeks later) "Now that you can make 4 copies of yourself, let's move on… Even with your strength and chakra improving with each day, you are still not powerful enough to protect yourself so I'm going to teach you a good speed and escape technique. It is called sprinting with the mist. First to start out you need to show me that you have chakra control. Go stand on top of that river over there" Haku walked over to river and pointed to it, "What did you say? Walk on the water!!!" Haku replied, "You heard me, just concentrate your chakra on the bottoms of your feet and use it to repel your weight and stand on the water." Xaiden walked over and made the hand sign, the chakra was collected and he stepped on the water. Xaiden went flying in the air and landed in the water, and Haku let out a belly laugh. He crawled up on shore, "That was, ok. You just had too much chakra collected, tone it down just a bit and keep it steady." Haku said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Ok, now that you have the ability to walk on water I can teach you the next part of the technique." "I have one question though. What does this have to do with sprinting with the mist??" Xaiden asked, "Well, you use chakra to walk on water, now you can use it to increase your speed." Xaiden now understood, "Oh ok, and what's the next part." Haku explained, "Well, make the tiger hand sign, but with one hand only." Xaiden complied and made the hand sign, "Ok, use this to channel you chakra into the air around you. Good, now extract the moistness in the air with your chakra. See how it creates a mist around you?" Haku was right a fine mist formed around Xaiden, "Then channel the chakra to your feet like you did with the water. Now you have an ample mist to cover your movements and you use the chakra at your feet to move faster than normal. You can combine this with your water clone to create a clever diversion for escape.

"Good job Xaiden you have really progressed in such a short time. Now time for more offensive techniques." A felling of excitement crept over Xaiden, "Finally…" Xaiden moaned under his breath, "I'm going to teach you one of my signature techniques ok, it's called Crystal Ice Mirrors." "Crystal Ice Mirrors sounds cool…" Xaiden thought, and then Haku made a hand sign and water from the river rushed around Xaiden. Then it froze into mirrors made completely of ice. "Holy Crap!!!" Xaiden yelled as the mirrors surrounded him. Then the movement stopped and Haku stepped into one of the mirrors and his image was copied on all of the mirrors. "Haku??? What are you doing, aren't you going to teach it to me?" "How can you hope to learn this technique if you can't even counter it???" Haku had a point, "Are you ready for the attack???" Xaiden replied, "As ready as I'll ever be…" It was over in a flash 1000's of senbon had flown past in a matter of seconds him cutting him and sticking him all over the place. The mirrors melted and Xaiden collapsed.

"Ok, before we continue the Crystal Ice Mirror training I'm going to teach you 1000 needles of death." "Oh, sound dangerous…" Xaiden said, "It is, but to use it, a few conditions have to be met. 1st is that there must be some source of water around. 2nd there can only be one opponent at a time. And last, the opponent must not have an escape like you must have them in a lock or unable to move around." "That's a lot to remember…" He whinnied, "Here's what you do, 1st meet the conditions not too hard. Then convert all the water around you into ice needles." As he said this he demonstrated on a log. "Then use the chakra you infused into it to drive them into your opponent." "Cool, I think I got it!!!"

Haku entered the Crystal Ice Mirrors and began his attack on Xaiden immediately. Kunai flying through the air, and just as soon as they flew towards Xaiden, they flew away from him. Dodging left and right, block one towards the head one to the gut… This continued for what seemed like hours. The scene was littered with various ninja tools and both Xaiden and Haku were standing in the clearing both panting. "Good job, you are ready to learn it… Ok it works by using the water around you and freezing it into multi-dimensional mirrors, these mirrors project your image all around. Then using a lot of chakra and using the images in the mirrors your speed is multiplied ten-fold. Now try it on me, let's go!!!

"Haku, I want to show you something…" Haku rounded on Xaiden, "Ok, what is it??" "I developed a technique using my keh-keh genk-eye." "Ok what is it???" Xaiden jumped back about 10 ft. and yelled, "Secret juzu Icicle Prison!" 10 icicles grew out of the ground around Haku, pinning him from all sides. "Very nice, but it still needs work…" Xaiden released Haku from the prison, Haku walked over to him to talk to him about his new technique. They were unaware that the entire time they were being watched. A very tall, dark-skinned figure was sitting in a nearby tree. He had a bandage mask over his mouth and wore a mist village headband. He had an unmistakable sword on his back; it was about the size of him. "So… This is where Haku's been running off to every day for 3 years. He's helping some brat with his skills. Humm… I'll just have to change that won't I…? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" He cackled loudly, but not loudly enough to be heard by his unsuspecting victims below.

**Well, that's the time skip chapter, hope you liked it!! And if you want to flame me in reviews, at least give me some tips instead of "Maybe you should just stick to reading." Ok, so please review and flame if necessary. The next chapter should be out by the end of the weekend. And FYI, I have a schedule, a chapter released on Wednesdays and one on Sundays, does that seem fair?**


	5. Chapter 5: Zabbuza's wrath

**Xaiden: Tell me, who is the guy with the huge sword???**

**Author: Oh ya, you don't have any idea who that is… For you readers who watched early Naruto episodes it's not too hard to figure out.**

**Xaiden: Well hurry up and do the disclaimer so I can find out sooner!!!**

**Author: Ok, ok I do not own any of the Naruto characters, I only own Xaiden and if you want to use him email me and ask me first FOR THE LAST TIME!!!!**

"That is an interesting technique Xaiden but may I make a few suggestions?" Haku said as he was released from Xaiden's newest technique, the Icicle Prison. "Try to add some integrity to the icicles by pouring more chakra into the ice when it is being formed underground." Xaiden was astounded, "Wow, you figured out how it works with just seeing it once!" Haku, "Well we've trained together for over 3 years, so I kind of know your style. That and try to make the concentration of icicles so that they cut the opponent so that they will be weakened and can't escape."

Xaiden took a mental note of the suggestions, "Ok, thanks man I've really improved since you found me in a bloody heap in the forest." Xaiden turned to Haku because he didn't say anything in response. He was staring up at the top of the tree about 10 meters in front of him. "Haku-sensei, are you alright?" Xaiden followed Haku's eyes up to the top of the tree. "What is this strange felling…? It's as though someone is looking at me with hate enough to kill a person." Thought Xaiden, as Haku yelled "Bloodlust!!!" As he jumped out of the way of a very large sword flying through the air like a boomerang towards Xaiden and him. "Holy…" Xaiden said as he ducked under the large sword. It flew past him and stuck it-self in a tree directly behind Xaiden.

"I know that sword anywhere… Zabuzza!" Haku said in a very distant voice. Xaiden was confused, "Zabu-what???" A voice behind him spoke, "I've trained you too well Haku. You were able to detect my attack and dodge it in time, and you alerted the brat to it to." Xaiden turned to face a very tall, dark skinned, and black haired man standing on the sword imbedded in the trunk of a tree. "How did he get there without me noticing, he's fast, very fast." His face was hidden behind wrapped bandages; with them he almost looked inhuman… "So Haku, who is this brat and why dose he have a kimono that is almost identical to yours???" Haku talked slowly and calmly, "Zabuzza, I was about to deal with this intruder and…" "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME HAKU!!!!!!!"

"Is this boy the reason you have been absent many times through the past 3 years??? Oh well I'll just deal with him now!!!" Then Zabuzza disappeared sword and all, all that was left was a huge gash in the tree. "Where did he go???" Xaiden thought, "Water style, Hidden mist juzu!!!" Mist poured in from all sides surrounding Xaiden, "What in the world? The mist is so thick I can't see my own nose!" Then Xaiden heard a large thud and Haku screamed, "Ughh..." Zabuzza's voice spoke from nowhere, "Sorry Haku can't have you trying to save your little friend."

Just then Xaiden saw Zabuzza's sword come flying from nowhere and strike him square on his stomach. "Man, I didn't put up much of a fight. Well this is it, I'm dead…" Xaiden thought as the sword sent him flying. He fell to the ground with a thud and coughed up some blood. He laid there and waited for death to overtake him. Then he saw the sword about to come down on him and rolled to the side. The sword struck the ground hard and sent pieces of rock flying in the air. Xaiden now understood, Zabuzza was using the blunt side of his sword. Zabuzza was standing there holding his sword, still imbedded in the ground. "What's wrong Zabuzza? Afraid to kill me? Quit messing around and take me seriously!!!" (Xaiden is still oblivious to the fact that his life is really in danger) "NO!!! I just want to test you to see your skill and I can tell right now that Haku has probably been training you…" Then Zabuzza disappeared again, Xaiden didn't waste any time and prepared to do the hand seal for Crystal Ice Mirrors. "Ok here we go… WAIT!" He thought, "If I use the Ice Mirrors than he'll know that Haku was training me. I can't let him know that, he may kill Haku." Instead of using the Ice Mirrors he made the hand seals and said, "Water style Water Clone Juzu!"

Water mirror images of Xaiden formed around him and took on his colors and texture and soon 10 Xaidens stood there waiting for Zabuzza's attack. "Interesting, water clone technique… Hum, just a waste of your chakra!!!" There was a whooshing sound and 3 water clones turned to water and Zabuzza was on the other side of the clones. Then Xaiden yelled, "NOW!!!" One clone jumped up and grabbed Zabuzza while two others turned back into water and turned into 1000's of ice needles. "What???" Was Zabuzza's only word before the needles drove themselves into Zabuzza and the clone grabbing him turned into water again, so did all the others. Zabuzza stood there with an emotionless look in his eye, 1000's of needles sticking out of him. Then Zabuzza turned into water!!! "A substitution," Xaiden exclaimed as he turned to face Zabuzza's sword striking him in the hip. The blow sent him sprawling on the ground, "Very good, I was not expecting the 1000 needles of death technique. A few got me, but now I know that you have the same Keke-Genki as Haku. And to use that level of technique after there are so few of you left, Haku must have trained you him-self." Xaiden got up and said, "Well, I can't hide it now so I might as well end it here and now! No holding back here I come!"

Xaiden rushed towards Zabuzza and got out one of his own inventions, the Sauni! (This is a weapon of Xaiden's own invention. It has the handle of a kunai with a cylinder attached to it. This cylinder has a wave blade on 4 sides of it. Then it has a tip attached to it like a dart. This has a rope attached to it that is hidden in the cylinder, this tip can fire off and act as a grappling hook to get to places and grapple enemies) Xaiden fired off the tip with his chakra and it went flying towards Zabuzza. He blocked it easily jus by moving his sword in the way, instantly Xaiden retracted the tip and slashed at him with the wave blades. Zabuzza's sword met Xaiden's Sauni; time and time again they met with a large CLANG!!! They met so hard that it was a stand still, Zabuzza's sword against Xaiden's Sauni. They were both pushing and Zabuzza won, he sent Xaiden flying to the ground. "Now it is time to finish this fight, and KILL YOU!!!" Zabuzza said as he did his signature hand sign, the two tiger signs pointing to the sky. He disappeared instantly and once again the mist intensified. Xaiden stood up and the sword struck Xaiden in the kidney. He was flying in the air, and then he was hit again on his head. The force sent him flying in the other direction, Zabuzza repeated this again, and again, and again. Till Xaiden was sent flying up in the air and he rushed upwards him.

Xaiden saw the attack and prepared to guard, but he noticed something about Zabuzza's sword. He was holding it the opposite way, with the sharp edge towards him!!! Zabuzza was going in for the kill. "Crap, if he hits where he's aiming, then I'll die!!! This is not good… Come on Xaiden, think, think, think!!!"

**Flashback**

"Ok, now that you have the ability to walk on water I can teach you the next part of the technique." "I have one question though. What does this have to do with sprinting with the mist??" Xaiden asked, "Well, you use chakra to walk on water, now you can use it to increase your speed."

**End Flashback**

"That's it!!!" Thought Xaiden and Zabuzza closed in for the kill. He did as he remembered and built up the chakra in his feet. "A little more, a little more, come on move faster…! OK, NOW!!!" Xaiden used the chakra to attempt to dodge the blow…

BLAM!!! Zabuzza landed on the ground, and Xaiden fell to the ground in a bloody heap. "Hahahahaha! Direct hit there was no chance he could have dodged it in time to avoid a fatal blow." Laughed Zabuzza as he walked over to Haku, slung him over his shoulder and disappeared. The mist lifted and birds began chirping again. Xaiden stirred, he turned over on his back to reveal a huge slash mark on both his knees. "Well… I dodged a fatal blow, but this is no passing wound. It will most likely give me trouble down the road. Now I have to go over the game plan…"

**Another Flashback**

"Ok Xaiden, before we begin we have to set stuff up." Haku said as they walked to the training ground one cold, misty morning. "What do you mean Haku-Sensei?" Xaiden inquired, "I mean that if any 'enemies' were to find out about the training." Haku explained, "Ok, so what's the plan if something goes wrong?" "Well around here about 20 miles to the north there is a Shinobi village called the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. It is a relatively small village with very few capable ninja. If something should happen than I want you to go to that village and wait for me. And don't just stay and wait, become an official ninja and improve your skills even more. Ok, you got it?" "Yes Haku-Sensei!"

**End Flashback**

"Ok, so I need to stay here for a while and heal a little, then I set out for the Village Hidden in the Waterfall!" So he bandaged himself up and headed out towards the village. He limped for what seemed like hours. When he finally found him-self staring at a huge waterfall. "Ok now," Xaiden thought. "Where is that passage???" He looked and looked and he finally found a land bridge leading behind the waterfall. When he got in there were water filled craters in the ground and he couldn't hear himself think over the falls. "It was the third one right???" He thought as he walked over to the 3rd crater. "With this wound I need to hurry…" So he took a deep breath and dove into the water, kicking his legs as fast as he could. Then the wound opened up and blood poured out of his knees and into the water. He was running out of breath and he was losing blood fast, "Where is the surface??" Then it was like heaven, he broke the surface and he took in that breath of fresh air. He was so tired he just floated there in the darkness (still not knowing where he was) and let sleep overtake him…


End file.
